Languages
by Dosan
Summary: Light makes L tell him about all the languages he knows, and makes him teach one. They sit down for an innocent language lesson, when one thing leads to another. L/Light Oneshot.


"Languages", a Death Note fanfiction

Summary:  
Light makes L tell him about all the languages he knows. L agrees on teaching Light french, and they sit down for an innocent language lesson, when one thing leads to another.

Pairing: L/Light (not Light/L)

Warnings: Male/Male intercourse, a little OOC (I tried to keep them as in-character as the story would let me), language, fluffyness.

A/N: This is part AU, the Kira case still happened, yes. Light was allowed to personally work on the case along with his father and the rest of the task force team, hence why he and L know eachother. Light, however was never Kira himself. The Kira in this fanfiction could be whoever you want it to, Misa, Mikami, Higuchi. Whoever.

English is not my native tongue, and the fanfiction is also unbeta-ed. So I'm very sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

If there's anyone out there who knows french, please tell me if I have spelled something wrong. I only remember few things from learning french a few years ago, and I know that online sites aren't 100% correct most of the time.

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

This fanfiction is mostly in L's POV. Although it does change to Light's at the end, and at random, brief moments throughout this fanfiction. I hope it's not too confusing.

Limbs were tangled together under the covers in their king sized bed, the two males regaining energy after a session of passionate love making.

The older, rougher voice spoke up, monotone as ever.

"I must say Light-kun is very sexy when fighting for dominance. I was on the very verge of letting him have me, but then I thought about how much I love feeling of his slender legs around my waist, and seeing him squirm and moan beneath me as I penetrate him with-"

"Yes, I know Ryuzaki. You always bring this up after we finished having sex." Came the smooth reply, muffled by the hard chest he was cuddling into.

The thin, pale lips put slight pressure on the younger male's forehead, taking in the delicious scent of honey-coloured hair.

"I was merely stating, Light-kun. I do love to tell him how much I love his body, even if I feel like it isn't necessary." He said, brushing the damp strands of hair out of the young face, observing the sight before him. He took a moment to grab the younger's chin, bringing it upwards to inspect it.

"Your face looks quite different without hair covering it. I'd say your forehead is pretty large, actually. I think this might be the only thing not completely perfect."

A pout formed on the tan male's lips, obviously not happy about being told he's not one hundred percent perfect.

The raven-haired man spoke up once again, voice softer.

"Despite your large forehead, My opinion still stands. You're the most handsome person I have ever laid my eyes upon." He kissed the full lips softly, letting himself linger on the kiss for a moment before pulling away, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I want to eat cake. Care for a shower after?"

The auburn-haired male sighed, he'd rather take the shower first, but he was in no mood to argue with the detective, still worn out after their steamy love making.

He rose from the bed, sliding into his old pants before walking towards the door.

"Are you coming?"

After about one and a half hour, the two were back in bed. Their stomaches were full, and bodies free from semen and sweat.

The older male pulled the other tight into his arms, hugging the slightly smaller frame tightly while kissing slim eyelids.

The auburn haired teen sighed, content and ready to sleep when a very interesting thought made its way into his head.

"L," his smooth voice uttered the syllable. "How many languages do you know?"

The detective was a little taken aback, not expecting the teen to ask him something like that. He shifted, so he was laying on his back. Light settled in the crook of his arm.

"I do know quite a few, Light-kun. May I ask why he suddenly thought of this?"  
The teen ignored the question, simply asking something else.

"What languages do you know?"

A pale hand ran along a tan shoulder, the owner hesitating to share personal information, but decided to do so anyway. Light was his lover, he could be trusted.

"I'm a quarter british, english is my native language, hence always being with me I never had to learn it by studying. However, I learned russian, french and italian at a young age, for those are part of my ethnicity. I still am not one hundred percent sure if I am italian or french, but I do not care much."

The teen nodded against his slim arm, smooth voice speaking up once again.

"I apologize if I'm just making assumptions, but are you asian aswell? I've noticed the faint recembelence of asian descent whenever I look at your eyes, you also said 'parts of my ethnicity'. Does that mean there's another involved?"

"You are correct, Light-kun. I was gonna bring it up, but I can just say it now. I am a quarter japanese aswell. I did, however not learn japanese until a very later age." He now shifted back onto his side, bringing the younger male yet again closer to his chest. His left hand drew circles on the smooth skin of the back.

"I started learning plenty of languages using the roman alphabet, being more familiar with this."

"Russian doesn't use the roman alphabet, though."

"I am aware, Light-kun. But it is pretty easy. You just remember a certain letter that looks roman, replace the sound and the others are pretty easy to learn."

He stopped the motion of his hand, resting it.

"I learned spanish. It was quite easy, knowing two other latin languages already. The grammar is very similar.

Next I learned german, from then on i learned dutch, and a fair amount of swedish. I decided not to study alot further, for swedish is not widely spoken across the world."

"You speak alot of languages" The teen muttered, obviously a little jealous. "It wouldn't suprise me if you knew every single language there is."

L snickered, "There is a long way to go until I have learned every language. I only learn ones useful. Do you want to hear more? I can tell you everything you want to know. I am also curious to hear what languages Light-kun knows, beside japanese and the english I've witnessed you speak."

"I speak mandarin, but not fluently. I've been too focused in my other studies to care for more languages."

"I see." L settled back against the pillows, thinking he should just tell Light-kun the rest after he had a nap. Even though he ate cake just a short while ago, he was feeling drained of energy. There was a 61.4 percent chance this was because he had been talking more in the past ten minutes than he usually did. With that, he pulled his lover closer in his arms, falling asleep in an instant.

When he woke up, the sun was already rising. He had never awoken during such an event before, but he liked it. His lover was still asleep in his arms, snuggled securely against his chest.

He pulled away a little, to look at the younger male's face, washed in the light of the sun. His person was practically glowing.

L thought the boy looked the most beautiful _(aside from when his face was washed in ecstasy and pleasure during intercourse)_ when he was asleep, for

when the boy was awake, his true emotions were often hidden behind a hard mask. L couldn't say he himself was too different, the only time he displayed his emotions was when he was alone with either Light or Watari.. Or when it was just the three of them. He did notice the boy displayed more emotion when they were alone, however the hard mask always reappeared when another person entered the room.

He was so deeply lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the honey-haired boy waking up.

He discovered this when he went to take another look at the other's face, he saw caramel orbs greeting him.

"Ah, good morning, Light-kun. I didn't see you woke up."

Light yawned, putting his arms around the older's neck, giving him a kiss. He frowned at the taste of morning breath.

"C'mon Ryuzaki, let's brush our teeth." Said the youth, grabbing the pale hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

It wasn't until later, the boy brought up the language conversation they had the previous night. Or rather, L telling Light about all the languages he knew. He did so when they were at the kitchen table, L munching his strawberry cheesecake slowly to savour the taste, while Light had a bowl of rice along with miso soup and grilled salmon.

"Won't you tell me about the other languages you know, L?" Light asked, before bringing full chopsticks to his mouth.

"If Light-kun wishes to hear, I will tell." the detective said, barely swallowing the piece of cheesecake in his mouth before taking another bite.

"Idiot, of course I wanna hear. I asked you, didn't I?" The teen raised a brow.

L ignored the foul language, speaking up.

"I learned polish aswell, it shares a 60% similarity with russian. Pretty convenient. Isn't it? I learned japanese not too long before I began working on the Kira case. I had to hold my studies on mandarin back, not having the time for it. But since speaking japanese was a daily thing for me, I'd say I improved about 96%. Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Suprise was showing in the teens face, and he asked,

"So you weren't fluent in japanese when you got here? I never noticed."

"By the time I came here, I knew most japanese. However, I was not fluent. I would be interested in picking my mandarin back up, along with some other languages, such as korean. But for now I am holding back. I want to spend my time with you, working on different cases together." He bit into the cake yet again, eyes glowing at the impeccible taste.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

He could see Light hesitate as to what he was going to say, but he soon listened to that smooth voice again.

"Well," he began. Not wanting to ask for help, since it made him look weak. He'd always just done things on his own, not wanting to be a bother. He liked to spend time with L, though. So he asked. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me a language. Since you haven't taken a new case at the moment, you could teach me a new language, and we'd spend time with eachother aswell."

The detective didn't object. "I'd be more than willing to teach Light-kun a language. Which one does he want to learn?"

Light thought for a moment, before deciding. "French, I want you to teach me french. I'm sure with your help I'll be fluent in no time."

The raven haired man grinned. "Well of course, Light-kun. I will set up a learning course. We'll start whenever you want to."

After L had gone over the basics, such as basic grammar and basic phrases, Light could successfully have an everyday conversation, and he learned fast.

His accent was still not quite there, but he'd just have to practice and he'd speak like a native.

L was perched his usual way on a chair, close to Light. On the table before them were several books and papers with different exercises to help grasp the vocabulary and remember it.

They eventually reached Chapter four, Body parts.

There were pictures, showing cartoon drawings of the body. The first page was Face.

"If Light-kun does not mind, I want to demonstrate the body parts on his body. I'm sure it'll be better."

Light raised a brow at the question, suspicious. "Why? Do you wanna have an excuse to touch me?"

He felt moist lips pressed to his cheek, a finger tucking his honey locks behind his ear. He then felt the moise traveling up, past his cheekbones, to his temple, to his ear. Teeth bit into the skin of his lobe softly.

"Have fun while learning." The voice was husky in his ear, and he had to fight the urge to moan as the detective licked at the shell of his ear. "Is that not what they tell you in school, _Light_?"

The lips worked on his ear, a pale hand travelling to the front of his jeans, massaging the forming bulge in there.

"_Enlève tes vêtements, Light_."

The teen moaned as fingers undid his trousers, sliding in underneath his black boxers for direct contact.

"What?" He asked, gasping as the hand worked him, stroking him with just the right pressure.

"Take off your clothes, Light-kun"

Light did as he was told without a second thought, his blood had gone straight from his brain to the crotch.

While he unbuttoned his black dress shirt, he saw the detective slide his regular white shirt over his head, turning towards him and helping him out of his jeans.

As they fell on top of the bed, Light was stark naked while L still had his trousers on, he worked them off quickly, sliding his boxers down aswell and gasped at the sight of the large and swollen appendage.

Light felt his whole body heat up, even more.

"We shall now begin our lesson." His lover said, messy black hair covering his eyes. He dipped down to kiss Light's forehead.

"_Le front_."

Kissing both of his eyelids,

"_Les yeux_."

Cheeks,

"_La joue_."

Nose,

"_Le nez_."

Lips,

"_La lèvre._"

Chin,

"_Le menton_."

By now, Light found that he didn't really care for the lesson.

His lips travelled lower, a lazy hand stroking the younger male's penis. Light tried to buck into the hand, to make it give him more pleasure. He was punished by a strong hand holding his hips down.

"Do not rush, Light-kun. You'll never learn if you're in a hurry."

"Fuck the lesson, I want sex." He nearly whimpered, he really didn't give a shit about french at the moment. He wanted to have the detective inside of him _now_. He tried to raise his hips again, only to find it impossible with the hand still there.

Lips pressed against his throat, and he shifted his head upwards, rewarding L with more access.

"_Le cou."_

His raven-haired lover spent a few more moments on his neck, probably to make sure he got a nice hickey, he moaned as the older male nipped, sucked and licked on his neck. He then went to do the same to his shoulder.

"_Une èpaule."_

Again, he spent a good few moments there, Light rewarding him with soft moans and gasps, loving when they got louder as he bit a little harder.

He finally moved down, pressing kisses on the chest of the younger male.

_"La poitrine."_

Light moaned as he felt wetness on his nipple, having it swirled around in the other's mouth, while the other nipple was being abused by his skillfull fingers. He arched his back, wanting more.

The mouth travelled further down, the delicious tongue sliding down his ribcage, to his belly.

"_Le ventre_." Rough voice said between kisses and licks.

Just as he'd wish for all along, the detective slid lower.. lower..

Past his cock.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. He just wanted this stupid lesson to be over with, he needed L inside him. Screw french. And screw L for teasing him like this.

As if he had read his thoughts, the raven-haired man smiled up at him from the tan thigh.

"Light-kun wanted a french lesson, he did not object to the idea of me demonstrating on him like this. You will have a reward once I make sure you've learned."

The auburn-haired teen sighed. He was extremely aroused, growing impatient by the second.

The detective kissed his knee,

"_Le genou_."

Moved lower, bringing his leg up more. His lover carefully licked the underside of his foot, making him nearly kick the other in the face, as reaction to the tickling sensation he felt. He bit his lip.

"_Le pied_."

He let go of the foot, it dropped heavily on the bed.

The raven-haired man paused.

"I do not think our lesson ends here, Light-kun. However, I am growing very impatient. I can barely resist the urge to fuck you."

He got up from the bed, and brought the lube out from inside the nightstands drawer.

He straddled the teen, whose legs hooked around the waist of the older man.

Three fingers was coated in the slippery lubrication, before one was pushed into the horny man beneath him slowly.

- (I'll write in first POV here, as I find it easier to describe emotions this way.)

The two first fingers weren't a big deal, but when you slipped the third one in, I felt the slight discomfort of being stretched even more. You smother my face and neck in kisses, trying to assure me it'll go away. And it does, once your fingers press against that sweet spot inside of me, I moan in pure pleasure. You hit it over and over again, before I tell you to hurry up.

You do, and the discomfort comes back as you stretch me wider. Your fingers are nothing compared to your actual length, but I know that once we settle into a rythm and you make love to me so good, I won't even notice it.

You're fully inside of me now, waiting for me to give you the sign. I look into your gorgeous, black eyes as I command you to start moving. I place my hands on your shoulders, pressing my fingernails into the skin as you move slowly. Even though it hurts a bit, the pleasure is overwhelming.

I love it even when you don't thrust against my g-spot, because it's you. Moving. Inside of me. We're one when we make love. I arch my back, trying to get as much of you as I can.

You kiss my lips, and that's when I feel that impeccable wave of pleasure hit me.

Shivers go down my spine, jolts of pleasure goes to my penis. A loud moan rips through my throat as I feel it, and you keep doing it repeatedly. You don't ever stop, and you keep an even rythm.

I moan each and every time our hips meet, and soon your hand is grasping my cock as you pump it, synchronized perfectly as you pound into me.

The pleasure is too much, I feel pure ecstasy and soon I scream your name, my nails digging deeper into your back as my semen is sprayed all over us. I look you straight in the eyes, you keep thrusting and soon I feel the hot liquid being spilled inside of me, filling me up.

We ride out our orgasms, and you then pull out, collapsing on top of me. We're both trying to regain our breath after violent orgasms.

I stroke your hair with my fingers, they lose themselves in the black mess and you get up, settling against your pillow. You pull me into you, drawing circles on my back and nuzzling my hair. This is what you always do after we make love, about to sleep. I'll never grow tired of it. I feel butterflies in my stomach thinking about how much I love you.

I voice it, you say the same. It's quiet for a while, as we lay in eachother's arms, content.

I nearly fall asleep, but then you speak. Your perfect voice is loud in my ears,

"Do I make a good french tutor, Light-kun?"

I chuckle, kissing your chest.

"If this is how you teach me the names of different body parts, I want you to teach me every language you know."

You chuckle, and with that, we fall asleep.

I wonder what language I'll ask about next. Maybe russian.

End

A/N: I hope it was good enough to please you.

This is my first fanfiction, so obviously I'm not very good at writing yet. I'd love reviews to see what you think about it, and please tell me things I can improve on. Thanks for reading.


End file.
